Banana Pancakes
by AnnyK
Summary: “O pequeno ruivo sabia muito bem como agradá-la.Tudo sairia nos conformes.A neve que caia do lado de fora, as panquecas que sua amada tanto idolatrava.A música no ambiente não ia além das batidas de seus corações.Era evidente, durante todo aquele café da


Can't you see that it is just raining

_Can't you see that it is just raining?  
There ain't no need to go outside._

- Ohayo Koizumi-san – Disse o ruivo, com os olhos brilhando um tom de paixão eterna.Era aniversário de sua amada.Trajando um avental azul-celeste, o mesmo saiu em disparada com a bandeja na mão: Café da manhã,e como se não bastasse, na sua própria cama.

- Otani? – De maneira suave, meiga e indescritível aos olhos daqueles que não a amaram, a grande rainha ruiva acabava de pairar sua mão sobre a face envergonhada – Que horas são? Não posso acreditar, diga que estou sonhando – Com rápidos movimentos em suas pálpebras, a garota acabara de notar que tudo aquilo não passava da própria realidade.Seu amor, sentado em sua cama, com um sorriso que ela nunca tinha observado antes.

- 6:40 madame – A risada exagerada ecoou por todo o quarto, até mesmo por toda vizinhança.

- 6:40? Por que você não me acordou antes, como de costume estamos atrasados para a aula.Bem que papai disse (...) – Interrompida por um beijo apaixonado, a afobada estava presa pelos braços de seu pequeno.

- Está nevando muito lá fora, não há com o que se preocupar meu amor.Passaremos o dia juntos, aqui! – "Maldito seja o sorriso convencido do Otani".Certamente este foi o pensamento da apaixonada.

_But baby,  
You hardly even notice  
When I try to show you it  
Song it's meant to keep you  
doing what you're supposed to  
waking up too early  
Maybe we could sleep in  
I'll make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like it's the weekend now__._

- Senti sua falta, principalmente desse seu jeito atrapalhado de ser.Você nem imagina como é bonito acordar ao seu lado, ver que independente da distância, de uma forma ou outra estaremos para sempre unidos – Pela primeira vez em toda manhã, a ruiva soltou palavras inteiras que não estivessem relacionadas a preocupações e receios.Ela o amava, muito mais do que amava a si mesma – Você podia ter ligado mais vezes, dado notícias.Senti falta de ouvir sua voz.

- Vinte vezes por dia não bastavam? – A ironia dele também a agradava.Extrema era a dificuldade de achar algo que não amasse em seu pequeno – Pense, podia ter te acordado de forma pior – O toque do despertador soou mais uma vez.A música? Daquele que o casal mais amava.Umibouzu – Imagine o pior! Podia nem ter vindo te acordar, mas não, tento ser um namorado dedicado, fazer companhia para minha mulher em plena nebulosa madrugada, com a neve caindo.Tenho azar, aí que está à questão maior desse problema, minha namorada é uma má agradecida.

- Sou é? – Emburrada a garota virou-se, dando as costas para tudo o que seu amor falava.Ou ao menos, era essa a intenção.

- K-o-i-z-u-m-i! Tenho panquecas de banana, será que vou ter de comer tudo sozinho? – Um ligeiro baque ocorrera, com os talhares na mão, a mesma já estava devorando tal montanha de massa – Tinha certeza não resistiria.

_And we could pretend it all the time  
Can't you see that it's just raining  
There ain't no need to go outside__._

- Me diga Otani, o que fiz para merecer tanto amor? – A meiguice tomava conta do ambiente.O Natal estava chegando, e com ele viriam todos os melhores momentos do ano.

- Nasceu oras! – Mordendo o nariz da ruiva, antes coberto por creme de baunilha, representou todas as respostas imagináveis para as dúvidas da mesma.O nascer ecoou por minutos, toda aquela reviravolta passou em suas lembranças.

_But just maybe, hala ka ukulele  
Mama made a baby  
Really don't mind the practice  
cause' you're my little lady  
Lady, lady love me  
cause' I love to lay you lazy  
We could close the curtains  
Pretend like there is no world outsid__e._

Foram inúmeras as emoções que cantaram no coração de Koizumi, durante toda aquela manhã.Nada poderia dar errado, estava acompanhada do amor de sua vida, deliciando seu prato favorito, sem ter de preocupar com a distância que separara os dois durante meses.Não teria nem de ir trabalhar.O que poderia dar errado? Era seu aniversário, e a mesma já tinha realizado todos os seus desejos até presente data.

- Agora, vamos ao seu presente.A grande surpresa do dia – Com um sorriso tímido e malicioso, o pequeno fechara as cortinas do quarto.Criando uma barreira para com a realidade.A neve ainda caía do lado de fora, acompanhada de uma suave chuva.

- Eeeen – Aquele grunhido estranho que ela tanto acostumara a fazer, mesmo que irritante, conquistava o ruivo a todo instante – Mais um presente?

Segurando as mãos da rainha, o ruivo encostara sua cabeça no travesseiro estampado de coelhos, e com um beijo selou o momento.Todas as atitudes fizeram a dama lembrar-se de seu primeiro momento intimo com ele, entre fogos de artifício, em seu aniversário.Soltando-a, virou-se e riu, tirando a bandeja da cama e levando a mesma para a cozinha.

Sozinha no quarto, pensamentos infantis vagaram para longe.Tocando seu pescoço, deu-se conta de que o presente nada mais era que um colar de coelho, igual ao seu primeiro presente vindo do ruivo.

_And we could pretend it all the time  
Can't you see that it's just raining?  
There ain't no need to go outside_

Ain't no need, ain't no need  
Can't you see? can't you see?  
_Rain all day and I don't mind._

A manhã toda poderia ser descrita com três singelos verbos: Amar, Beijar, Abraçar. E quem sabe, a tarde também seria descrita dessa mesma maneira.A chuva continuava a cair, os flocos de neves tão entorpecentes, mereciam também certo destaque.Para aquelas duas almas, nada no mundo importava.Apenas seu amor.

_Telephone singing, ringing, it is too early  
Don't pick it up  
We don't need to  
We got everything we need right here  
And everything we need is enough  
Just so easy  
When the whole world fits inside of your arms  
Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm  
Wake up slow, wake up slo__w._

- É sério!Você tem um e-mail! – Do celular rosa-claro, ecoaram estas palavras – Otani! – Da boca seca de uma certa garota, ecoaram estas outras.

"Obrigado por existir!Acho que sem você, não sou simplesmente nada.Amanhã estarei de volta.

OTANI"

_Waking up too early  
Maybe we could sleep in  
I'll make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like it's the weekend now_

_(…)_


End file.
